


[Podfic] Twirl Three Notes and Make a Star

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Gets One, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eskel needs a hug, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Loyalty, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Polyamory Negotiations, Requited Unrequited Love, Singing, Timeline What Timeline, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofTwirl Three Notes and Make a Starby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:The Warlord of the North receives an invitation to the elven summer festival, and Geralt sends Jaskier, Eskel, and Ciri (and more than a dozen overprotective Witchers) off to be diplomatic.Or: Eskel finally gets to take a vacation. If you can call riding herd on Jaskier and the little menace a vacation.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Eskel, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 27
Kudos: 135





	[Podfic] Twirl Three Notes and Make a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twirl Three Notes and Make a Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878012) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 04:19:24  
**Size:** 280 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download from Archive.org:** [[Podfic] Twirl Three Notes and Make a Star - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-06-twirl-three-notes-and-make-astar-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack06_TwirlThreeNotesAndMakeAStar_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Chapter Timestamps

  * **Chapter 1:** 00:01:26
  * **Chapter 2:** 00:40:10
  * **Chapter 3:** 01:09:48
  * **Chapter 4:** 01:42:16
  * **Chapter 5:** 02:12:23
  * **Chapter 6:** 02:40:37
  * **Chapter 7:** 03:12:39
  * **Chapter 8:** 03:43:07



### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> So many more songs! A few of the melodies I used are starting to sound familiar to me, but I have no idea if that’s just because I spent so much time noodling around trying to come up with them, or because I’ve stolen them from somewhere that I can’t place, since all of my deliberate attempts to fit the lyrics to songs I know failed miserably.
> 
> Also, yes, I changed my Vesemir voice, because I don’t think my creaky old man voice from earlier stories is right for him. At least this time it was a deliberate decision! (Ask me sometimes about forgetting my Lambert voice and deciding I needed to re-record his entire half of _Your Faults Had Made Me Love You More_ once I realized it.)
> 
> And finally, a special thank you to inexplicifics for the howling scene—as one of those children who was sure she had a deep spiritual connection with wolves (among other animals), I probably did a bit more howling than was comfortable for my neighbors, and everything about both reading and recording that part just tickled me pink.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are adored!


End file.
